


Lets Play A Game

by vityahs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arcade AU, M/M, Reincarnation, Shuake Week 2020, background futaba/sumire, lots of video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityahs/pseuds/vityahs
Summary: Ren gets a job at the arcade where Akechi works.“Fucking piece of garbage-“ as crude as the words were, they sounded almost like poetry flying out of this guys mouth. Except the next second when their eyes met, he jumped before plastering on a fake smile, “I mean welcome- How may we help you?” There was something familiar about the exchange, but Ren couldn’t place what it was. Maybe it was just deja-vu.aka: me trying to put every shuake week prompt into one fic, lets go gamers (get it bc it's an arcade fic haha pls laugh)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Ren wished he was living in a fantasy world, where the sky was always bright, the grass was green and in some cases the fire deducted 200 of your HP... because if that were the case, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

_ Well, maybe he was exaggerating. _

He was just late, very late. For his first day at work. Someone had spilled coffee on him and from that moment on, he’d had a chain of bad luck- missing his bus, having to stop to save a cat from a tree, his coffee being made incorrectly, almost getting off at the wrong stop... maybe this was a fantasy world- just more on the horror end of the spectrum. 

ann!!  
  
someone just spilled coffee on me and i’m ready for death  
  
omg are you okay?!  
  
yeah, just late for work  
  
oh yeah you got a job at that arcade  
  
good luck today!!  
  
thanks i’m rushing there now with my new coffee stained shirt like the fashion icon i am  
  
say it was a gift  
  
or a family heirloom  
  
they can’t shit talk a family heirloom  
  
a t-shirt family heirloom?  
  
yup!! coffee stain t-shirt family heirloom  
  
right  
  
gtg i’m there ttyl  
  


He finally made his way into the establishment almost an hour late, praying to every god that he’d knew of that he still had a job. The place was dead, which was to be expected for the middle of a weekday, but there were still a few people lingering around playing games. There was a brunette behind the counter fumbling with the cash register, pushing it closed angrily- as if it had personally offended him. 

“Fucking piece of garbage-“ as crude as the words were, they sounded almost like poetry flying out of this guys mouth. Except the next second when their eyes met, he jumped before plastering on a fake smile, “I mean welcome- How may we help you?” There was something familiar about the exchange, but he couldn’t place what it was. Maybe it was deja-vu. 

“I’m here for my first day of work-”

“Oh... So you’re the late new hire.” If it weren’t for the slip a moment ago, he probably would have fooled Ren into thinking he wasn’t fuming with anger right now, but it was evident- via a small eye twitch and a slight fumble of his smile.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Ren repeated. “I’m sorry about that-“

“It’s no problem!” Oh, it definitely seemed like it was. 

Ren considered explaining himself, but he wasn’t sure whether it would sound like excuses, “It won’t happen again.” 

“Don’t tell me that, I’m not your boss.” His coworkers eyes were sharp, intimidating, especially when all his attention was aimed at Ren. “Let me show you everything.” When he walked out from behind the counter a small kid almost ran into him, “I hope you like constant noises because the games go off at minute intervals-” 

“Doesn’t bother me-”

“Give it a week,” the brunette was still smiling as he made the clearly negative comment in a cheerful voice. “... But it’s a wonderful establishment.” 

“Right...” _Did he like this job or not?_ There was something off about everything he was experiencing, especially the person in front of him.

Before he could overthink it, a redhead ran up to the two with a confused look on her face, “Akechi, who’s this?” 

“New hire,” he seemed a little more lax in her company. “I’m going on break-” he turned his attention to the corner where there was clearly a gagging sound. “You two can handle that.” 

“You know I’m squeamish!” She almost squeaked. 

He heard a small sigh before the former turned around smiling _yet again_ , “Make him do it.” He pointed to Ren, before walking away. 

Ren decided while he cleaned, that Akechi’s grin was much more sinister when it was coupled with him saying he would be the one to clean up human bodily fluid off the floor. 

Ren  
@renren

i was right about the horror thing

❤ 11:06 PM • December 12, 2020

ann  
@panther

replying to  @renren

what horror thing?

❤ 5 1:07 PM • December 12, 2020

Ren  
@renren

also i hate cute guys

❤ 11:08 PM • December 12, 2020

fuwutaba  
@oracle

replying to  @renren

h8 cute guys?

did sum1 havk his acct

❤ 5 1:20 PM • December 12, 2020

ryuji  
@4real

replying to  @renren

i think he’s for real been kidnapped and this is his cry for help

❤ 25 1:22 PM • December 12, 2020

He was on time the next day. The redhead, Sumire, decided to make it her duty to find out as much about him as she could, which Ren didn’t mind that much. It was something to do while the arcade was dead. Akechi was focused on his phone and the few customers they had were doing their own thing. 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Red.”

“Favorite arcade game?” 

“Air hockey?” Darts or pool probably would have been the answer, but he wasn’t sure if they were considered arcade games. 

“Favorite school subject?” 

“Psychology.” 

“Favorite video game?”

“Currently, Genshin Impact-”

“Oh! Akechi plays that-” Sumire gestured to Akechi who was now buried in his phone- whether it was to avoid the conversation or because he actually was paying attention to something, Ren wasn’t positive, but his guess was the former. 

A customer interrupted their conversation causing an argument about tickets and before you know it, it was closing time. 

fuwutaba  
@oracle

mwehehehehe

❤136  8:25 AM • December 13, 2020

The next day was Friday, and it was the first busy day he’d worked. The establishment was part arcade, part restaurant, with a bar and karaoke place, so on Friday’s it was honestly overwhelmingly packed. He’d expected it, but he didn’t expect how draining it was both mentally and physically. Not to mention the drunk person they had to kick out halfway through the night who caused a scene-

Ren was sitting behind the counter after they’d all cleaned up, spacing out slightly- until Akechi tapped him on the shoulder.

“Do you need a ride home?” He didn’t seem all that enthusiastic about giving the ride, but Ren would probably be accepting nonetheless. “Or are you planning on sleeping in the arcade tonight?”

“I’d appreciate that actually,” Ren decided to hold back on making a smartass retort to the arcade comment, seeing as Akechi was seemingly doing something nice. 

“Alright, lets go.” 

“It’s nice out,” Ren mumbled, looking up at the sky, as he walked behind Akechi to his car. The parking lot was empty other than the two of them and it felt… relaxing. It felt like time was stopped in this small portion of the world. He could stretch his arms out and breathe in deeply after the long day. 

“It would be nicer without the snow.” 

“You can see the stars clearly though-” 

“Are you interested in astrology?” 

Ren was a bit more self conscious when he responded, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m not an astrology buff, I just like how the stars look. It’s kind of calming to look up at a starry sky.” Ren simplified. He always would sneak out to look at the stars when he felt like things were too much, when it felt like things were collapsing in on him, when it felt like he couldn’t escape. It was a reminder that his world was small, and there was so much out there that was bigger than just the yelling, the problems, the rumors, the _anxiety_. The world was a large place, there were many possibilities and sometimes he just needed a reminder of that. 

Akechi didn’t reply for a moment, he just followed Ren’s gaze and looked up at the sky, “Is that all there is to it?” 

“Who knows?” Ren commented to avoid lying. He quickly diverted by picking up a ball of snow and tossing it at his coworker. “Snowball fight?” 

Akechi dawned that ‘kind yet scary’ grin and responded, while slowly picking up a ball of snow, “Of course.” 

Moments later Ren decided, when he was on the ground covered in snow, that the snowball fight was a bad idea. Whether that conclusion was based on Akechi clearly playing dirty or because he fell after sliding on ice- he wasn’t sure, but both were very big factors in his current regret. 

Akechi was looking down at him with a snowball in hand when Ren noticed... he was actually smiling- not the fake smile, but a real one. It caught Ren off guard and led to another snowball straight to his face, but the sight of Akechi’s smile was worth it. It was much nicer than the fake one, more gentle and calm. Ren wanted to see it again. 

“I think I won,” Akechi mused, smirking. Little did he know, Ren felt like seeing his stupid little smile felt like more of a win in his book. 

Before Ren could argue Akechi was holding out a hand for him, “We should go home. Are you working tomorrow?”

“Yeah, are you?”   
  


“Yes, I am." Akechi pulled him up off the ground and Ren decided to ignore the way his heart skipped and the heat in his face. _It was just the cold._ It wasn't at all how talking with Akechi felt as familiar as breathing, or how he could see an enticing storm in his coworkers eyes, or even how for some reason there were feelings haunting him deep inside that he didn't understand. 

Ren  
@renren

maybe i was wrong about the horror thing

❤ 12:04 AM • December 14, 2020

ann  
@panther

replying to  @renren

WHAT HORROR THING?? REN IM SLIGHTLY CONCERNED

❤ 5 2:10 AM • December 14, 2020

Ren  
@renren

i’m so confused?????? 

❤ 12:15 AM • December 14, 2020

fuwutaba  
@oracle

replying to  @renren

me when i get a ten pull with only swords

❤ 5 2:20 AM • December 14, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: hope, stars, fantasy. (i feel like some of them are either 'if you squint and turn your head to the side' or 'i shoved them straight into your face', _but still_ )
> 
> next chapter should be out tomorrow??
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vityahs) if you want
> 
> also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_J5n8kpUQ28) was the song i was listening to on repeat while writing this. theres not much of a significance, but it's a cute song. 10/10 i recommend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren was used to dreaming of a gun to his head. Maybe it’s all the video games, an overactive imagination, or both coupled with a boatload of anxiety. For some reason though, his brain just loved to put him in a room with a gun and someone towering over him. He was used to waking up in a cold sweat, readjusting himself to his surroundings and breathing. 

He wasn’t dead, he wasn’t going to die. It was all okay. Think positively. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

The world wasn’t out to get him, the clock on the wall ticking that loud was all in his head, he wasn’t feeling like things were too big. Wash, rinse, repeat.

The joke he made yesterday didn’t offend anyone, the person at the bar wasn’t giving him a dirty look, his shadow wasn’t going to eat him alive. Wash, rinse, repeat. _Breathe._

Yesterday night he’d found out Akechi was not only his coworker, but also his next door neighbor. They’d driven to the apartment complex and took the elevator to the same floor in awkward silence- only to end up at doors next to each other. 

_“... Howdy neighbor,” Ren joked as they stood in front of their doors._

_“I have to deal with you at work and at home?” Akechi sighed, putting his head in his hand._

_“Are you already sick of me?”_

_“If I’m being honest… quite the opposite actually.”_

The opposite? Ren decided to deal with that later and pulled out his phone.

fuwutaba!! mwehehe  
  
did u do ur dailys in genshin  
  
i haven’t had time lately with work  
  
bruh  
  
send ur login nd i’ll do them   
  
thats such a waste of primogems nd resin  
  
i’ll dm you my password rn  
  
ok it better not b something dumb like salad23563  
  
or ur name and bday  
  
also i’ll b at the arcade today4 a bit w/ yusuke  
  
what  
  
ye i want to say hi to sumire  
  
but like subtly  
  
you know sumire?  
  
well kind of... itssortofalongstoryok  
  
and why don't you just go up and say hi?  
  
r u crazy i can’t do that???  
  
mhm i gtg get ready now, heres my password ****   
  
thats so dumb ren y  
  


So Futaba and Sumire huh? It didn’t come as much of a shock based on their personalities, although it was a bit surprising that they 'sort of' knew each other to begin with. He started to get ready, only to startle when he heard a knock at his door.

“Do you want a ride to work?” His _neighbor_ asked when he opened the door. 

“Huh?”

“A ride to work… do you want one?” Akechi seemed slightly annoyed to be clarifying, but to be fair he was the one who showed up out of the blue.

“That would be nice… do you want coffee on the way?” Ren asked, intent on returning the favor somehow. “I’ll buy.” For some reason, he was pretty sure he could guess his coworkers coffee order as well. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Ren  
@renren

am i on a coffee date?

❤ 110:08 AM • December 15, 2020

“A chess board?” Akechi asked, staring at the board in the break room.

“Yeah, my parents were gonna get rid of it, so I thought I’d bring it here-“ Sumire explained. “Do either of you know how to play?”

“I do,” Ren answered half heartedly. Even though he didn’t remember learning, he just knew how. Did someone teach him? Did he play before? 

“I do as well,” Akechi sat down across from him and set the pieces down. “Loser cleans up next time Timmy spews all over the shooting game.”

“Deal.” 

“I feel like you shouldn’t be betting over a child getting sick-“ Sumire commented. 

“Maybe Timmy shouldn’t get sick every time he comes here,” Akechi said with his plastic smile. 

fuwutaba  
@oracle

we have only been out 1/2hr nd yusuke's already asked 4 ppl to pose nude 4 him hashtag y

❤16  12:20 PM • December 15, 2020

Ren  
@renren

replying to  @oracle

why is the longest word in your tweet 'hashtag'

❤ 25 12:27 PM • December 15, 2020

fuwutaba  
@oracle

how did she-

❤16  1:25 PM • December 15, 2020

sumi  
@sumi

replying to  @oracle

DJFDSHFSDK I DON'T KNOW HOW IT JUST HAPPENED

❤ 5 1:27 PM • December 15, 2020

“That’s such a good character!,” Futaba was talking more to Sumire than anyone else, if she was even trying to talk to anyone _other than_ Sumire. 

“Really?” 

Ren wasn’t sure whether their antics or Yusuke’s were more entertaining, but before he could deliberate it much more, Akechi pulled his full attention back with one move. “Am I boring you?”

“Never.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll end this before our break is over-“

“You sure about that?” Trying to egg Akechi on was pretty entertaining, even though he was right- there was no way to dig out of this hole he was in. Ren was going to lose. In hindsight, the comment probably made him look idiotic, but it was too late now. 

“Yes, very.” Akechi moved his piece with a smile, “Checkmate.”

Ren  
@renren

i hate pretty boys. i hate them so much. when i see them i just want to die. i feel my blood boiling and my skin burning and my eyes watering, my heart drops and i feel like fire is consuming my entire body. why are they so evil and cruel ? i hate them. i hate them. i hate them.

❤ 11:08 PM • December 15, 2020

ryuji  
@4real

replying to  @renren

u okay buddy? 

❤ 3 1:12 PM • December 15, 2020

“Is your friend interested in Sumire?” Akechi asked when they were both in the prize room.

“Is she that obvious?” 

“It wasn’t hard to deduce based on her body language and behavior,” Akechi put his hand to his chin, thinking too deeply for the topic they were discussing.

“Well you’re right Sherlock,” Ren took one of the prizes, a hat very similar to a deerstalker, and put it on Akechi.

“If I’m Sherlock, who are you?” he questioned.

“Watson? Lupin?”

“Lupin?” Akechi questioned, “What are you a thief?”

“Yeah,” Ren took a really cheap masquerade mask and put it over his face, smiling, “I’m going to steal your heart.” 

_Instant regret felt great._ It was a good line in theory, but maybe it wasn’t as good in real life as it was in his head. 

Akechi was quiet for a second before he coughed into his hand, “Well, you’re doing a good job of it thus far.” _What?_ Ren was about to open his mouth when Akechi stood up straight and made a beeline for the door, “Well, I hear Timmy retching again, I’ll take care of it this time-“

“Okay?”

Ren  
@renren

i HATE pretty boys. i HATE them so much. when i see them i just want to DIE. i feel my blood boiling and my skin burning and my eyes watering, my heart drops and i feel like fire is consuming my ENTIRE BODY. why are they so EVIL and CRUEL? i HATE them. i HATE them. i HATE them.

❤ 12:03 PM • December 15, 2020

ryuji  
@4real

replying to  @renren

for real dude do u need to talk

❤ 3 2:10 PM • December 15, 2020

ann  
@panther

replying to  @renren

i'm texting you and you better respond

❤ 5 3:20 PM • December 15, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sooo i wanted to do parts of this differently ngl, but i didn't want to mess with the workskin too much, so ANYWAYS
> 
> prompts: corruption, masks, games
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vityahs) if you want


	3. Chapter 3

Everything would be okay if you plastered on a smile. Akechi decided to make that true. If he was honest, he wouldn’t be smiling 80% of the time, but innocence makes people lower their guard, it makes you likeable, and Akechi wanted to use that to his advantage. He’d done that now and to his knowledge he did that _before_. 

Why not use everything in his power to get ahead in this shitty world?

“Are you sure it’s okay? I can remake it.” he’d gone out for coffee with Ren again and things were already starting off… poorly to say the least.

“No, it’s quite alright!”

Ren was next to pipe up, a look of confusion on his face, “You sure? You can have mine if you want.”

Why was he so nice? He was back then and continues to be even now. It was incomprehensible.

“Really, I’m fine.” Akechi took the cup and smiled, “We really need to get to work though.”

Ren seemed to notice the time and panic, “Oh shit you’re right!”

“I see why you were late the first day..”

“That’s-“ Ren started, before pursing his lips. “Someone spilled coffee on me and then a few other unfortunate things happened.”

“Unfortunate?”

“A cat was stuck in a tree-“ So he still had a saviour complex… and it even extended to cats in trees. 

“So you saved it?” Akechi unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat, while Ren made his way to the passengers side.

“Yeah. I missed my bus in the process.”

“That… is all very unfortunate.” 

“I got there eventually,” Ren reminded him. “Just in time to hear you swearing-“

“Can we keep that between us?” Akechi put on his best smile while keeping his eyes on the road.

“Sure,” Ren responded. Akechi breathed a sigh of relief, only to have it taken away a second later, “but I kind of like that side of you as well.”

“That side?”

“The more honest side.” 

“Elaborate.”

“You fake smile a lot,” Ren commented, ripping down any semblance Akechi had of a wall between them at the moment. “There are moments when what I assume is a more real portion of you shines through, and I enjoy them quite a bit. I just enjoy you as a person, I guess.” 

What was he saying? Did he actually remember something? The way he spoke, the way he accepted him yet again like the complete _idiot_ he was- it caused memories and emotions to crawl up into his consciousness that he didn’t particularly want to assess before a long day at work. It made his chest ache and his throat start to close up-

“Oh.” _How articulate._ Akechi wasn’t positive how the hell to reply to that in an adequate way, so he fumbled out a half-assed, “I enjoy you as well.”

“I’m glad.”

Goro Akechi  
@GoroAkechi

Good morning everyone! How are you all today? :) 

❤16  9:35 AM • December 17, 2020

sumi  
@sumi

replying to  @GoroAkechi

you seem to be in a good mood today!

❤ 5 1:27 PM • December 15, 2020

Goro Akechi  
@GoroAkechi

replying to  @sumi

Nope! :)

❤16  9:37 AM • December 17, 2020

It was easy with Ren. It had always been easier with Ren.

Ren was good with people, good with everyone, good in a way Akechi wanted to be naturally but had to fake. It was infuriating, yet mesmerizing. 

“Thank you-“

“Can I get your number?” Akechi snapped back to reality when he heard the words. A random girl who’d been handing in her tickets was asking for Ren’s number when he didn’t even have Ren’s number. It shouldn’t be, but it was annoying. It made him feel disgusting in a foreign way, like something was eating him from the inside out. He pulled out a cloth and spray to wipe down the- already very clean- counter, as a form of distraction.

“Sorry, I’ve been told I shouldn’t give out my credit card number-“ What?

“What?”

“Or were you talking about my area code? because I don’t think I should give that either..” Ren kept up the playful demeanor, reeling them in further. Akechi snickered. What an idiot.

“No, I meant your phone number-“

“I know,” Ren’s tone changed so quickly it caused Akechi to freeze. “I’m interested in someone already, so if that’s why you’re asking I’d rather not.”

Interested in someone? That gnawing feeling came back full swing, accompanied by a very overwhelming feeling of shame. So, Ren already was interested in someone else. Akechi was an idiot to think he had a chance, due to some offhanded jokes.

Sumire  
  
Are you really that fucking terrible at gliding?  
  
I’M TRYING I KEEP FALLING  
  
Do you want help?  
  
i literally heard you sigh from where i’m working  
  
I’ll be over shortly just stop fucking failing, I hate hearing the same dialouge over and over  
  
okay!!  
  
thank you!  
  
No problem.  
  
you seem in a bad mood btws  
  
How do you have both fucking Childe and Keqing  
  
i don’t know  
  


“Are you okay?” No matter how hard Akechi tried to avoid him, Ren kept asking things.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He faked a smile.

“You’re ignoring me and you seem off.” 

"Why would I be ignoring you?" He'd lied so many times at this point, he didn't feel anything as the words slipped out. 

"I don't know," Ren replied honestly. His ignorance was absolutely infuriating. "I know for a fact you are though, don't lie." 

Akechi didn't grace that with a reply, he just turned and walked away. How could he be so perceptive while also being ignorant as hell-

Goro Akechi  
@GoroAkechi

Today is absolutely marvelous. 

❤16  9:35 AM • December 17, 2020

When Akechi heard a knock on his door at 1AM, he knew who it was. 

“Hi.” Ren stood in the snow, wearing an oversized jacket and scarf. He was too cute to be here. He was too good to be waiting in front of Akechi’s door. He should be surrounded by people, praised endlessly. Ren was special… too special for him. 

Ren had people like that though. He had someone like that, at least. Someone he desired… someone he could depend on. For some reason the revelation hurt. It hurt to know he wasn’t good enough. 

“Ren.” 

“I brought you something,” Ren told him, clearly nervous. 

“You-“

“You seemed in a bad mood today,” Ren explained, shuffling around- whether that was a nervous habit or because of the cold, Akechi wasn’t sure, “... so I thought I should try and cheer you up.”

He held out some chocolate, “I hope you like it-“

Akechi didn’t know what to do at that moment. Why was Ren handing him chocolates when he was interested in someone else? Was he fucking with him? Was it just a friend thing? It was incomprehensible. No matter how Akechi tried to deduce it- it made no fucking sense to him. “Why me though? Aren’t you interested in someone?”

“Huh?”

“You said earlier, you were interested in someone.” He should shut up, take a deep breath, but the words were flying out without his permission. “So why are you leading me on like this?”

Ren blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. He shifted quickly before putting his hand to his chin, “Maybe I need to rescind your Sherlock card-“

The ugly feeling that had been there all day was coming to a head, and he was ready to scream. He was going to scream. “This isn’t a fucking joke!” 

“I’m interested in you.” Ren talked over him, quickly soothing him and replacing all the foreign emotions inside with… different foreign emotions. Oh. 

“Oh.”

“I thought I told you,” Ren was much closer now. When did he get that close? “I was planning on stealing your heart.”

Akechi gulped, “I wasn’t sure if the reverse was applicable.”

“It is.” 

Something warm gently touched his cheek and Akechi’s eyes widened. “Seriously though, I brought chocolate and hot chocolate- if you want them.”

The brunette wasn’t sure whether to panic more over the kiss or how much of a wreck his apartment was, so he just smiled, “Come right in.”

He didn't remember much of before, but he did remember vaguely a time where him and Ren drank coffee together and played chess, a time where he screamed at the top of his lungs at his rival and was accepted, a time where he fell for the boy with eyes that looked like the moon- but he was too twisted inside to say anything. He couldn't reach the moon.. maybe this time though, he had a chance to touch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am still working on this my brain just melted for a while
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vityahs) if you want


End file.
